


Just A Little More

by Private95



Series: Overwatch One-Shots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: The doctor thought that someone who grew up in a military family and served for almost a decade would be stoic, professional and maybe a little foreign to flirting.Nope.Fareeha was none of that.





	

A continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8518882). Enjoy.

* * *

 

Fareeha had been a part of Overwatch for the past two months. She’d proven herself an ace and a seasoned soldier. And Angela wasn’t surprised. From the beginning she, somehow, knew that the younger woman got her place as Major and a Capitan of an elite squad not simply for being a daughter of a hero. But that wasn’t the reason.

She was way too fucking charming.

The doctor thought that someone who grew up in a military family and served for almost a decade would be stoic, professional and maybe a little foreign to flirting.

Nope.

Fareeha was none of that.

Of course, when the situation called for it she’d school her features and be the authoritative Major she was; her dominance would roll off her in tsunamis. (Not that Angela minded when Fareeha did that. Angela didn’t. She liked it. A lot. It was such a turn-on.) And most of the people would just stare at her in silent awe.

But back to Fareeha she saw every day around the base.

The soldier, after such a short time, was on good terms with everyone. It wouldn’t be unusual to find Fareeha chatting and laughing with other agents, engineers and medical personal. And she’d manage to make most of the female part of Overwatch blush and giggle. Angela didn’t know if she should be ashamed of being part of those women.

She enjoyed it.

A lot.

Like, embarrassingly lot.

She needed to control herself. God forbid Ana finding out that Angela was infatuated with her daughter. Just the thought of the sniper finding out scared her to no end.

* * *

Angela was not amused. She looked between Jesse and Fareeha. Both had a split lip, a black eye and, from what she could see, other bruises, most likely all over their bodies. The two, at least, looked genuinely in discomfort from her irritated gaze.

“Do I want to know?” She asked, her accent got thicker from her annoyance. The two agents looked at each other before turning to her and with a shrug…

“Sparing?” They said in unison.

“You asking me or telling me?”

“Telling!” It took everything in Angela not to slap her hand on her forehead.

She pointed to the examination table and ordered Jesse to sit. Grabbing a pair of medical gloves, she went to work. It wasn’t so bad. Bruises, mostly. Angela cleaned Jesse’s lip and gave him an ice-pack for his eye before sending him off and silently pointed on the previously occupied seat for Fareeha to take, while she went to change the gloves.

It had been such a long and tiring day for Angela, that she didn’t even pay attention (well, not really) to the body she’d been having bad thought about for the past months. She examined the bruises, cleaned Fareeha’s lip and knuckles and gave her an ice-pack as well.

“Sorry.” Fareeha mumbled, when Angela was done. Clearly, she could sense that the doctor wasn't in good mood.

“Don’t be,” the blonde answered with a tired sigh. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day.”

“We all have those.” The soldier gave a sympathetic, but a sincere smile, which the doctor returned.

As Angela was washing her hands after throwing the gloves away, she felt a presence by her side. The next moment there was a breath on her cheek that was followed by warm soft lips dangerously close to hers. She froze, as the touch lingered.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Fareeha murmured right into her ear.

Angela stood, staring at the still running water from the tap as she listed to the door of the med bay hiss once and a moment later a second time.

She felt warm. And not from the blush, because for the first time she wasn’t blushing. She was warm from the gentle (she didn’t want say loving, but it felt like it) kiss, that wasn’t implying anything but the gratitude. And nothing else.

“Verdammt.” She cursed under her breath.

She just fell for Fareeha Amari even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long...


End file.
